An Ocean Of Everything
by Lya.Nos.Bel
Summary: Nova Sevenson, une jeune succube dont la mission secrète est de séduire le fils aîné d'Odin, Thor tout en faisant son travail de tisseuse. Malheureusement, Nova n'aime pas obéir aux ordres, malgré les représailles.


Chapitre premier : Manières.

Née dans le quartier pauvre des succubes dans la pauvreté d'Asgard, Nova avait toujours rêvé de vivre une vie où elle aurait tout, sans travailler. Seulement, dans la vie travailler et faire des efforts est la clé de la réussite : c'est ce que son père lui avait dit avant de disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Nova vivait alors avec ses six sœurs aînées : Bellatrix, Andromède, Lacerta, Athenais, Irène et Maureen. Aucune de ses sœurs ne lui prouvait la moindre compassion, toutes étaient complètement désintéressées par leur petite sœur. Seule leur mère montrait un intérêt pour Nova : Sheila Sevenson. Cette femme était connue pour être une des meilleures tisseuses de son quartier. Elle était considérée comme une mère, étant l'une des succubes les plus âgées. La race des succubes était en train de disparaitre, les incubes disparaissaient, cela pourra être catastrophique. Cependant Sheila avait un plan.

Et si une de ses filles mariaient un membre de la famille royale asgardienne ? Non seulement elle serait riche mais en plus elle pourrait accéder aux privilèges de la royauté. Mais cela n'est pas aussi simple. Les succubes ont une mauvaise réputation : profiteuses, manipulatrices et plein d'autres mots plus ignobles. Sheila décida de proposer son travail de tisseuse à la royauté. Ses filles aussi travailleront mais l'un d'entre elles se mariera. La veille de leur départ, Sheila s'entretint avec sa plus jeune fille, qui avait dix ans. Cette dernière la rejoignit dans la grande tente rouge qui trônait au milieu du quartier :

-Vous m'avez convoqué, Mère ? demanda Nova, impatiente de savoir pourquoi sa mère avait ordonné sa présence à une heure si tardive.

-Oui, Nova. En effet, demain nous nous rendrons au palais royal. Nous tenterons notre chance auprès de la Reine Frigga, étant donné que nous sommes spécialisées dans la confection de robes de soies. Cependant, tu auras une mission supplémentaire.

-Quel mission ? s'étonna la petite fille, qui devint de plus en plus curieuse. Sheila prit la main de sa fille et la positionna devant un grand miroir :

-Regarde-toi, ma fille. Tu es, de loin, la plus belle de mes enfants. Ta peau pâle, tes longs cheveux noirs, tes grands yeux bleus et ton corps chétif plairont aux hommes.

-Et mes cornes ? Sont-elles repoussantes ?

-Tes cornes ont montré, montrent, et montreront que tu es un succube. C'est ce que tu es, Nova. Ne l'oublie jamais. Ta mission est de séduire le fils aîné d'Odin, de le marier. **Par n'importe quel moyen.**

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela nous permettra de faire connaître nos talents de tisseuses à travers les Neufs Royaumes. Tu seras la sauveuse des succubes, tu feras vivre la race des succubes pour l'éternité, tu seras notre fierté et enfin tes sœurs te remarqueront. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je vais essayer, pour vous Mère. Je vais vous rendre fière.

-Bonne réponse ma fille ! Honore les Sevenson comme il se doit !

Nova ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait vivre une vie d'aventure, de liberté. Mais elle a déjà vu sa mère en colère, une fois. Cela lui a coûté une cicatrice dans le dos. Si elle n'obéissait pas, elle allait subir pire qu'une simple cicatrice. Le lendemain soir, la famille Sevenson se dirigea, sous les acclamations des succubes, vers le palais.

* * *

Nova ne fut jamais aussi émerveillée. Le palais, les servantes, les guerriers et les guerrières, les armures…Tout l'émerveillait. Elle était cependant très gênée par la grandeur et surtout par l'attitude de sa famille. En effet, ses sœurs faisaient des yeux doux et sa mère avait ses airs de grande dame : elle levait le menton et bombait le torse, pleine de fierté. Il ne lui manquait plus que la couronne et elle pourrait se passer pour la Reine. Enfin elles arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Nova sentit la présence des gardes dans son dos : ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle et sa famille. La petite fille se mit en arrière par rapport à ses sœurs tandis que ces dernières se moquèrent d'elle. Devant Sheila, assis sur son trône, il y avait Odin le Père de Toute Chose. La Reine Frigga se tenait debout à côté de lui avec son fils Thor et son deuxième fils, qui était en train de lire un livre, Loki.

-Roi Odin, Père de Toute Chose, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Sheila Sevenson, succube tisseuse. Nous voulons proposer nos services à la famille royale. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes sept filles : Bellatrix, Andromède, Lacerta, Athenais, Irène, Maureen et enfin N... Nova ?

Nova s'était caché derrière Maureen, qui lui donna un coup de pied pour la dégager. La petite fille trébucha et tomba par terre, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Sheila se précipita sur Nova, la releva et la gifla. La claque retentit dans toute la salle tandis que la mère prit le poignet de sa fille pour l'emmener devant Odin :

-Petite sotte ! Je te conseille de mieux te tenir devant une personne haut-placé ! Ne me fais plus jamais honte de la sorte ! Excuse-toi auprès de tes sœurs et de la famille royale.

Nova entendit ses sœurs rire mais soudain vit que le garçon qui avait gardé son attention dans son bouquin avait levé les yeux pour comprendre cette agitation. Elle eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard vert que sa mère lui donna une autre claque derrière la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa avec amertume la petite fille.

-Veuillez excusez ma fille, elle est encore un peu indisciplinée. Je disais donc, accepteriez-vous de nous engager ? Mes autres filles sont en tout cas très douées.

Odin avait déjà son avis sur les succubes comme Sheila Sevenson. Cupide, sans pitié. Cependant, les filles de Sheila semblent meilleures que cette femme. Odin connaissait la pauvreté des succubes et leur hygiène de vie. Il décida, à contre-cœur, de les engager :

-Je suppose que vous portez vos créations ?

-Exact.

-Je suis donc persuadé qu'elles iront très bien aux femmes de ce palais.

-Je vous remercie de votre bonté, Roi Odin.

-Sheila Sevenson, je vous autorise à utiliser nos ateliers de coutures. Cependant, vous devrez trouver un endroit où dormir près du palais. Je souhaite avoir un œil sur vous.

-Bien, mes filles et moi-même vous remercions de votre bonté.

Elles s'inclinèrent en signe de respect. Odin les congédia, sauf Nova. Une fois seuls, le roi parla à la jeune fille :

-Dis-moi, sais-tu coudre comme tes grandes sœurs ?

-Je ne sais faire de robes comme elles, cependant je sais faire des taies d'oreillers et des couvertures.

-Je vois… Ce sera tout.

Nova jeta un regard plein de tristesse et de honte à la famille royale avant de tourner les talons vers la grande porte. Elle n'avait pas aimé cette journée. Elle espérait vraiment que les prochains jours seraient meilleurs. C'est ainsi que se termina la journée de la famille Sevenson. Sheila trouva un arrangement pour rester quelques temps dans une plaine inoccupée et installer sa tente et celle de ses filles. Du moins, sa tente, celles des six sœurs et celle de Nova.

Demain, la petite fille commencera enfin à travailler. Elle avait hâte de ne plus voir sa famille et d'affuter son talent de tisseuse...


End file.
